Please Don't go!
by Sakuyu
Summary: Carly has decided to go to Summer camp to be a counselor leaving Freddie and Sam alone by them selves for a month. Will they survive the month? Will anything special happen between the 2? Note; First fanfic. No Flames.
1. What?

**Disclaimer:** I Dont Own iCarly. If i Did it would be much more Freddie-Centric and Seddie would happen but it wont.

**Author's Note: Yay for my first Story ever, and i think i did ok (Mediocre at best...). It was a Short Chapter for my first one. Tarter Sauce. I was hoping it'd be longer. Oh well. Trust me though the next few chapter are gonna be longer, I Promise. Remember Read and review for Reviews are the essence of a writer (no matter how bad you think it is No Flames, K?)**

-Ms. Briggs Room; 3rd Person POV-

Sam eagerly looked at the clock in front of her. Carly stared at the clock, her Cheerful grin never leaving her face. Freddie stared at it intently. He was grinning ear to ear. Finally the second hand ran over the 12 sign. The Clock showed it was 3:40 PM and the school bell rang.

The Trio then screamed out, with Sam screaming first.

"Yes!" she said, throwing her fist into the air. Her words and actions startling Ms. Briggs out of her sleep.

Carly was next, yelling out at the top of her lungs "Yay!" while Clapping Rapidly. This then caused Ms. Briggs to jump, causing her to Drop her textbook on the floor, which by then had awoken her from her Grogginess.

Finally came Freddie who screamed with Joy "Finally!" as he jumped out of his seat.

Instead of landing on his feet, like he planned, he had landed on his butt, to which Sam took great pleasure in viewing.

At this, Ms. Briggs could take it no longer. "OUT!" she screamed while pointing a Finger to the door. This caused the trio to rush out laughing.

-Freddie's POV-

I had a huge grin on my face. Absolutely nothing could spoil my day, right? Carly then turned to me and asked me something.

"Freddie what are you doing for the summer?" She asked calmly, while smiling. She has such a nice smile…

"DORK!" Sam screamed. I awoke from my day dream.

"Nothing, What about You Sam?" I asked shaking myself awake.

"I'm staying here nerd." She said in her normal sluggish tone.

"Must you mock me?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yes." She said happily, then taking a Quick Bow.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "So…Carly what are _**you **_doing this summer?" I asked flirtatiously. I chuckled in my head. This was kind of funny actually. It's unexpected for me to do that.

"Um…I'm going to a Summer Camp…I'm going to be a Camp Counselor. It would look good on my record." She said quietly. I was shocked and I thought I saw Sam twitch.

"You're doing what!?" Sam screamed, almost tripping on her own feet. I couldn't help but chuckle again.

My Laughter quickly turned into anger / Depression. "But…we were supposed to have the summer of fun! Just the three of us!" I said sadly, yet angrily.

"Chillax, guys. It's only for the first half of summer." She said reassuringly. Sam wasn't reassured, as shown by the vein sticking out of her forehead.

"But you can't leave me here with dork for a whole month!" She said screaming. I gagged at the thought of being with Sam for a whole month!

"But …but…you can't leave me here with that!" I screamed out, while pointing at her. Sam stared at me with daggers in her eyes.

"It's called a girl Freddie." She said, mockingly again. I ignored Sam and looked at Carly again.

"But what about iCarly!?" I yelled out, reminding her of what we'll do while she's gone.

"Yeah! It's called iCarly not iSam and Freddie!" She screamed again, this time crossing her arms in anger.

"Don't worry. I'll send you guy's videos, everyday so you can see what I'm doing. That way our iCarly viewers won't miss me!" She said smiling. I just stared at her smile. Her Dazzling, gorgeous, smile. I melted in her hands at the sight of her wonderful smile.

"Fine." I said dazed, not realizing the consequences of that simple 4 – Letter sentence.

"What! **Fine**!?" Sam screamed out. She finally lost her cool. "How is that fine!? She's gonna leave us all summer and all you have to say is FINE?!" Sam was pissed. She just sulked around as we arrived at the building where Carly and I live.

-Sam's POV-

I began thinking. "_Why is she leaving me here with him!? Him of all people! She Knows I hate people!" _I screamed to myself. Meanwhile outside of my mind it was an awkward silence between me and Carly. Freddie had gone home to take a shower and change for iCarly tonight. "So when are you leaving?" I said trying to break the ice.

"Tomorrow at noon…" she said bleakly. She knew me and Freddie were mad at her. Suddenly in comes Freddie. He just looks at us miserably and mumbled something to us.

"I'm gonna go set-up for iCarly…"

I tried to resist teasing him at this moment but it was too easy.

"Awe... is the little boy sad Carly's going away?" He just ignored me and walked away.

"_I wonder if he realizes I'm just messin with him…"_ I then sighed again.

"I need ham." I said and walked towards Carly's refrigerator for some ham.

**Author's Note: Hooray for my First fanfiction! If you read this earlier, and are now reading it again, then you should be able to see I have added changes to the story, such as fixing errors, changing how the dialouge is seen, and Fixing some gammatical errors I Saw, such as the words Sullenly and Pensive, and the typo in the beginning where I put an instead of and. well Remember. Read and Review (especially the new version, since I wanna see if it got better or worse.)**


	2. Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Dear Readers / whoever happens to be reading this,**

**After Reading my Story over 50 times in a row I've realized that I post my Story WAY TOO early. I've noticed my Multiple Grammatical Errors as well as many other Problems, SO I Have Decided to Put My Story on Hiatus. (Hiatus - ****A break or interruption in the continuity of a work, series, action, etc.) So until I manage to fix all these Errors, the Story will be paused. But Don't Worry! Except an Update as soon as I manage to get all these Problems fixed!**

**Signed,**

**Sakuyu**


	3. Sudden Notice

**Author's Note: Good morning People (or Good Afternoon / Good Evening.) After 5 Days in the Land of Writer's Block I have finally come up with a good Idea, Overcoming my Writer's Block. So if you liked my first Chapter then your probably gonna like this next one.**

-Freddie's POV-

The dim light of the stairway washed over me as I climbed the stairs slowly, my hands sliding over the hand rail.

"_Why is she going? She knows me and Sam can't stay a Day together let alone a month." _I said to myself. Finally I let go of the hand rail and my eyes adjusted to the lights in the iCarly Studio.

"Well at least I'll be able to avoid my mom. Even if it's with…Sam." I Said in Disgust.

"Hey, I'm just wondering…Why Didn't I take the elevator here?" I said to myself out loud as I heard someone come in.

"Hey Freddio, talkin' to your self?" Spencer asked smiling. I smiled (ever so slightly) and began fixing the green screen, when I realized talking to Spencer could help me get to Carly…

"Umm, Spencer?" I asked him nervously, twiddling with my fingers.

"Yeah, Freddie?" Spencer asked as he walked around the room gather Work materials.

"What Does Carly… like… in a Guy?" I asked slowly, being extra cautious.

"Well… Carly likes someone whose funny, smart, sensitive, but not over-sensitive, who's faithful, but not Clingy, and who's Charming, but not a womanizer." He said as he began to leave the room.

"Thanks, Spencer.' I said smiling at him.

"Just keep your Options open OK, Freddie?" Spencer said to me as he walked out.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I Wondered. I shrugged and ruffled my hair a bit. I then heard someone else come in.

-Sam's POV-

"Hey Freddie." Carly said smiling, going to the Closet in the set.

"'Sup Dork." I said casually, going over to my bag pack. It was a Navy Blue Jan sport. Nothing completely out of the ordinary. I pulled out a blue 2-Piece bikini with dark blue Palm Trees on it and a green strap. (**A/N: **It's just the Top Part; Sam is already wearing the bottom part.)

"Hello Lady. Sam." Freddie said as he typed something into his Laptop.

I ignored him and just asked him nonchalantly. "How much more time till iCarly?"

"About 20 Minutes, so you guys should get ready for today's first Skit." He said in his normal cool tone.

"Right. Remind me why I have to wear the Bikini?" I asked sarcastically. I knew the response.

"Because Carly didn't want to wear it and I was outvoted." He said sighing.

"Well Whatever. Just make sure, the webcam is set for Messin' with lewbert." I said shrugging.

"Whatever you say Sam." He said, as if not paying attention.

Finally Carly came out of the closet (**A/N:** OMFG I'm sorry that was just too funny…Anyway on with the Story And Yes I Know I'm being immature…Blame the Cookies) and came out with a Large Parka.

"So Sam where's your outfit?" She asked as she grabbed some Snow boots lying on the floor.

"Here it is." I said sluggishly, holding it up high for her to see.

"OK, let's go change." She said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Right Behind Ya." I said, in a mock excited tone.

-19 Minute's and 30 Seconds Later; Freddie's POV-

"OK People, 30 Seconds!" I Screamed as Carly walked into the room.

"How Do I look?" She asked excitedly.

"Great!" I said smiling. Finally Sam came in, in just a 2-Piece Bikini. I just stared, struck with awe. My mouth was gaping, and I think I had some drool on my chin.

"Hey Momma's Boy, Stop Staring at Carly and Wake Up!" She screamed in my ear, holding my ear to make sure I heard her.

"Ahh!" I screamed, as she let go of my ear. Suddenly I fell back. "Welcome back to Earth, Freddio." She said patting his back.

"Right." I said sarcastically. "OK People. In 5…4…3…2…" I said counting down. I pushed a button on my camera, and poof. There was Carly in a Parka, with a Snowstorm background.

"Hello People of Earth, Zorgania, and Freddion 6! I'm here in Alaska for a while, so let's see what's happening with Sam!" She yelled while laughing. I turned the Camera (Making Sure to turn it fast enough so it looks as if, I'm just changing screens.)

"Well People. It's Sunny in here Hawaii!" She exclaims smiling, the Sunset reigning over her. Suddenly she walks out of the green screen (with Carly doing the same thing.) and begins to scream. (That high Pitched Scream that girls manage to do.)

"Fooled Ya!" Sam said laughing, pointing at the Camera.

"Yup! That was just a green screen provided by our excellent Tech Producer Freddie!" She screams loudly. I Blush and she turns the camera around to me. I Smile and wave and turn it back to them.

-About 2 hours later; Sam's POV-

After the Show finished, Freddie stuck around for a while to talk with me and Carly and went home (Good Riddance.) Carly and I were eating some nachos, when she said the worst thing I could hear.

Carly looked at Sam and sighed. "Still Depressed I'm leaving?" She asked.

"A Bit." I said grabbing some nachos and stuffing them in my mouth.

"So Sam…I Saw Freddie staring at you in your bikini." Carly said in a playful tone. I almost gagged on my nachos.

"What? You're crazy. He was staring at you!" I said, finally managing to swallow my nachos. I took my bottle of iced tea and took a big gulp.

"OK Sam, whatever you say." She said again, playfully. "Let's go to sleep. I gotta wake up early tomorrow." She said, with a fake yawn.

"K, Carls." I Said. I just grabbed a blanket that was near me, wrapped up and next thing I knew I was out like a lamp.

**Author's note: Yayz For Chapter 2! I Still dont think i'm doing so hot, but i think i'm getting there. Remember People. Read and Review. Also i'll try to update faster next time. Untill Next time.**


	4. Blushes

**Author's Note: XP! Hey Guys I'm Back with Chapter 3! I'm giddy with joy, as I've gotten great reviews! I Expected more "You Suck"'s and "Don't write again!" 'S. So I was surprised for all of them. I hope you guys know you're the greatest poples in the world! (No, that wasn't a Typo. Poples is one of my Saku Words. It my version of people! Expect more Saku words every chapter. I'll try to incorporate them into the story, with someone using them. So keep A Close eye on them.) **

**Anyway, On with the Story!**

-Sam's POV-

I rubbed my eyes, as light shone around me. Me eyes fluttered, and finally accustomed themselves to the light. I checked my phone, and saw I had 1 Text message, from Carly. I opened the text message to see it was Carly's farewell speech.

_Dear Sam,_

_I Left to Camp over 20 minutes ago, and Spencer is at his friend, "Socko's" right now, so I'm leaving you in charge till he gets back. Try not to eat all our food, and make sure you let Freddie in when he comes over._

_Sincerely,  
Carly_

I sighed. "_Looks like I gotta let the dork in, whether I want to or not." _I Went to the bathroom and began taking a Shower. The Steam calmed me down, as I let the water run over me. "This is gonna be one LONG month." I said, sighing again. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Suddenly I heard someone open the door. I Froze. "Maybe it's just Spencer." But there was an eerie silence. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Hey Carly? Did you leave yet?" The voice yelled. I stayed quiet. Maybe if I'm in the shower, they'll think its Spencer. Suddenly a loud banging was heard on the door.

"Carly? Don't tell me you left yet…" the voice said, in a saddening tone. I sighed in relief at who it was. It was just Freddie. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello?" He asked wondering.

"Hey Dork! Come here to peep on Carly? Well your to late, she's gone." I said casually, scaring the crap out of him.

Freddie shrieked. It was vey ear piercing actually. "Sam!? You scared the heck out of me! What are you doing here!?" He said pointing at me.

"Well, I slept here last night, and when I woke up, Carly left, so I was gonna take a shower, Wait for you to come, then we could work on next week's iCarly." I said nonchalantly.

Freddie then began to turn a deep shade of red.

"What's wrong dork?" I said. It took me 5 seconds to realize what position me and Freddie were in. I was here, standing in the shower. And he was right there. Suddenly, MY face turned a deep shade of red. "Well? Are you gonna stand there and watch me take a shower? Get Out!" I screamed out angrily. I wasn't angry at him. I was just really embarrassed.

"Um…Um…I'll just go wait for you outside…"He said stuttering. He then ran out and closed the door behind him.

I sighed. "That was embarrassing." I said. I turned the water nozzle to cold, and let it wash over my face. I finally walked out, and realized my face was still red. "_Maybe it's from all that hot water…"_ I said to myself. I knew that couldn't be it though. I just spent, 5 minutes under cold water. I just decided to ignore it. I quickly dried off. I was gonna change, before I realized, I left my book bag outside. With Freddie. My face turned red again. I couldn't let Freddie see me like this. So I decided to swallow my pride and ask him for help.

"Hey Dork!" I screamed at him. He covered his eyes with his hands, and slowly walked over to the bathroom.

"Yes, Sam?" He said looking away, even though his hands were over his eyes.

"Bring me my back pack would ya?" I said, trying to remain calm.

"O...Ok." he said agreeing quickly.

"Aww, is the little boy embewassed, he almost saw me in the shower?" I said, summoning my best baby voice.

"NO!" Freddie shouted in defense. He quickly grabbed my book bag, and threw it at me. Good thing I was a good catch. My Pear Pod was in there! (**A/N: For those of you who don't watch iCarly as much as I do, you should know, iPod's are called Pear Pods in the show due to legal issues Same with Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 and the iPhone is called the Pear Phone Freddie has a Pear Phone, which is why I am telling you this.)**

"Thanks Fredward!" I screamed out to him. "It's nice too know, even with Carly gone, I still have a good Girlfriend to talk too." I said, hoping he get's I meant girlfriend in the platonic tone. Like the Show Girlfriends. Not like that "South of Nowhere" show I saw on TV once…I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't homophobic. I just found it a bit odd, that's all. Hey you'd think that too if you're changing channels and all of a sudden you see 2 girls kissing each other…but enough about that.

"Th-"He said before realizing, that was an insult not a compliment. "HEY!" He screamed at me. I chuckled and decided to finish getting ready.

-30 Minute's Later; Freddie's POV-

"_God why do women take forever getting ready? It's been almost half an hour!"_ I screamed inwardly. Finally Sam walked out of the bathroom and walked towards me.

"Finally! What were you doing in there? Staring at yourself or something?" I yelled out. My response was a fist in the arm. Then my second response was a flick of the nose.

"The Punch was for walking in to the bathroom without knocking. The flick was for yelling at me. I felt generous today." She said in my ear. She then pulled my ear and walked towards the fridge.

"Ow!"I screamed at all 3 hits. I rubbed my arm, where it hurt the most. "Was that really necessary?" I asked her, silently wishing Carly was here under my breath.

"Yes. Yes it was." She said calmly and proceeded in eating her ham.

"This is gonna be a Very Long month isn't it?" I questioned, not realized I thought out loud.

"For the second time, you and I agree on something, Freddio." She said taking another slice of ham.

"Ditto." I replied. I then sighed.

"Come on Sam. We gotta go over to my place." I said and walked over to her. I grabbed her shoulder and began pulling her away. To my surprise, she didn't struggle.

"OK." She said still eating her ham.

"You're not upset?" I asked her.

"Nah. It'd be weird if me, a girl, and you, a wienie, stayed in the same house, alone together." She said putting the rest of her ham in her mouth.

"I'm feeling generous. I'll ignore that." I said as we walked out the front door. I took out Carly's key from my pocket and locked the door.

"Hey how Come you got Key's and I Didn't!?" Sam said, in a whiny tone.

"Because, Carly was afraid you'd eat all her food while she and Spencer were gone. So she gave me the key yesterday, and told me when I left the house, to lock the door."

"Hey Dufus, one problem. My book bag was in there. It had out idea list in there." She said sighing.

"Now you tell me." I said taking out Carly's key. I opened the door and we both ran towards Sam's book bag. We both reached for the book bag's strap, and our hands touched. We stayed like that for about 3 seconds, when she pulled her hand away. I just picked up her book bag and smirked.

"Is this yours?" I asked her, the smirk still on my face. Sam's face was red. But not angry red, more like the lighter red you get when your blushing.

"Yes!" She said snatching the book bag from my hands. "Now I would greatly appreciate you not touching my stuff anymore!" She said angrily.

"Wow Sam, you're being Civil. To Me? Is it my birthday?" I said laughing.

"Watch it Dork!" She said with daggers in her eyes. I suddenly froze, and a shiver went down my spine.

"OK, Ok, I'm sorry." I said throwing my hands in the air. "Well, come on, we have to go!" I said dragging her out. I finally managed to get her out, and I locked the door, and sighed.

"Good. Now remember. If my mom asks you something embarrassing, try to ignore her…"

"Yeah, yeah, Freddork, now let's get inside!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, to show her my apartment. It was strange she had never seen it before.

-Sam's POV-

"Wow Freddina, I gotta say this is a nice place you got here!" I said, and jumped on his couch. I Felt some smooth and squeaky beneath me. "Why is this couch covered in Plastic?" I asked staring at him.

"My mother likes to keep everything Clean." He said. He sighed and sat on the only 2 pieces of furniture not covered in plastic.

"Here. Let's sit on these. My mom says I can use them when guests are here." He said softly.

"Well let's get working on some iCarly ideas!" I said smiling. Maybe this day wouldn't go as horrible, as I had thought.

**Author's note: Hoorah and Huzzah! I finished Chapter 3. I tried to add a few more Seddie moments, but so far I've only managed to use 2. Don't worry though! As we go through the story, more Seddie moments will show up. Just don't expect a total thing to happen between them so soon k? ALSO I Need an Opinion. At Camp, Should Carly, meet a Guy she likes, or should I stick with her liking Jake? Maybe I could introduce an OC that likes HER instead her liking him? In fact I Could just maybe Carly come back liking Freddie! I Don't know. You guys Decide. So Come on Poples Voice your ideas! It may be my story, but I'm ALWAYS open to opinions. **


	5. Hands

Author's note: Hiya Poples

**Author's note: Hiya Poples! Is Chapter 4 out already? Sweet! Anyway based on the majority of votes, It will be Carly will be in love with an OC! So Be Aware of that! Also here is today's Saku word! Poplettes – Female Poples!**

-Freddie's POV-

"OK Sam, we have this week's segment all lined up! I can't believe we managed to do this all in an hour!" I said smiling. I folded the piece of paper and placed it in my backpack.

"Whatever Dork. Speaking of which, where's your mom?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Freddie? Are done with your little project!?" I heard my mom call.

"My Mom has ears like a bat! She'll hear you, if you say her name!" I said ushering her to shut up. "No Mom! Give us another hour!" I told her. I then heard the door close.

"Since when is your Mom so lenient?" Sam asked walking over to my fridge. I quickly ran to stop her.

"Se gets like that when I'm doing a project. She thinks were doing a group project. And if you're hungry, just ask." I told her calmly. I grabbed out a large container with ham, and gave her 3 slices.

"Now. Let's go see if Spencer is there." I told her and tried to grab her arm. She moved her arm though and I grabbed something else. I felt our hands touch.

-Sam's POV-

I felt our hands touch. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand. "OK. Let's go." I said, still not letting go of his hand.

We held hands till we reached Carly's door. I finally let go of his hand. He stared at me strangely. I felt my face go red, but ignored it. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" I heard someone scream. Probably Spencer.

After waiting about 2 minutes the door finally opened. "Hello, Carly's friends who never seem to hang out at their own homes." He said sarcastically, and let them in.

"Well I'll just be workin' on my newest sculpture, so if you need me, I'll be in the bathroom." He said and just left them alone. There.

"So um…Sam…about what happened…" I heard Freddie say. I just raised my finger to my lips. I shushed him. I told him with my eyes, it never happened.

-Carly's POV; Camp Sandy Stone; 5 Hours Later (which makes it about 4:00 PM)-

I sighed. I hated it here. The Kids were annoying. The food was disgusting. Even the other counselors seemed to dislike me. I wept silently in front of the beach.

"Why Did I take this job?" I screamed out loud. I was on a part of the beach far away from everyone else, so I figured no one heard me.

"Why did you take this job?" I heard someone say, with a slightly southern accent I turned around to see a boy, with Black hair, glasses, a Red Counselor T-Shirt, and Blue Jeans.

I blushed at the state I was in. "Um…Hey…" I said quickly wiping the tears out of my eyes. "Hi. Where did you come from?" I asked him. I wondered cause I was so far from the camp.

"Well, I was at the Camp, when I decided it was boring, and I'd go for a walk. Then I saw you here, crying." He said smiling.

"I wasn't crying. I just had water coming out of my eyes." I said jokingly. He laughed at the corny joke.

"So, Miss, what's your name?" He said, offering his hand to get me off the ground.

I took his hand and was off the ground. I wiped the sand of my body and looked at him weirdly. "You don't know who I am?" I told him in genuine surprise. Everyone watches iCarly, so it was weird not to have someone not know me.

"No, Miss. But you do seem familiar." He said smiling. He adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "Not telling? Maybe I'll just tell you mine first. I'm Aiden Richards." He said smiling. "Call me Sam." He offered. My eyes went wide.

"Have you ever seen iCarly?" I asked him. I needed to know.

"Yup. It's a Great Show, I watch it every week." He said smiling.

"Cool, but if that's true, how don't you know me?" I said, still in slight shock.

He took a good look at me. "Hmm. You do seem awfully familiar. Maybe it'll come to me." He said humbly. He was blushing.

"Sorry. I just can't remember faces." He said smiling.

"So Miss, what's your name?"

"Oh. Um…Carly…" I said. I won't tell him what I do, until he remembers. I'll just say my first name. That won't harm anyone.

"Well Howdy, Miss Carly." He said bowing.

"Howdy to you too, Aiden." I said, pretending to courtesy.

"It's Ok Carly, just call me Sam." He said, still smiling.

"I'd rather not." I told him. It'd be like talking to Sam, Puckett, not Richards.

"Ok, if you say so." He said shrugging. "Let's go back to the Camp Shall We? The other counselor's will start wondering where we are." He said as he began walking towards the Camp.

"Can we stay here for a bit longer? I wanna look at the waves." I told him, smiling.

"Well if you're gonna stay, then I might as well. It'd be rude to leave a lady, high and dry, on a beach." He said and sat down right in front of the wave line (**A/N: The line where the waves don't go past**.)

I just sat down near him and we started talking.

-3 hours, 40 Minutes Later; Samuel's POV-

"…and that's why I Hate Ms. Briggs." She told me. I laughed at that.

"Your real funny Carly." Suddenly something hit me like a bullet.

"_Do you watch iCarly?"_ I remember her saying. Suddenly I gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out.

"What!?" Carly asked looking around to see if there was anything around her.

"I know who you are!" I screamed out. I was so excited, to met her.

"Finally, you do?" She said giggling.

"Your Carly Shay, from iCarly! Oh its so cool to meet you!" I said smiling.

"Thank you!" She said smiling. She was happy to know I finally knew her.

"Has anyone ever told you, your prettier in person?" I Told her. I blushed, realizing what just came out of my mouth.

"No, but thank you." She said smiling. She then gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Its like 7:50! We gotta get to camp!" She screamed, grabbing my hand and racing towards the camp.

"_Well this Camp just got a WHOLE LOT better…"_I said to myself, blushing as she held my hand.

**Author's note: Well hello People of the internet. I just finished Chapter 4 (Duh, ya just read it!) and I'm pleased to say, I'm starting to think the story is going really well! But I think I rushed things with the Whole Samuel thing. And I know this Story is supposed to be Seddie, but we need to Chronicle Carly's adventure too, since she is gonna be sending video's every week. And don't worry. The story won't revolve around Caiden but it will be included. Also I haven't been able to incorporate Saku words because Spencer doesn't show up a lot in this story. Well Anyway, thank for reading, and remember. Reviews are a Writer's Essence!**


	6. Remembrance

Author's Note: Well I Saw the iCarly movie today, but guess what

**Author's Note: Well I Saw the iCarly movie today, but guess what? A Few things: First, IT WASN'T EVEN A MOVIE!! It was a regular episode! Then, it was very suckish. I've laughed harder at iNevel or iWanna Stay with Spencer (Not to offend but those were my least favorite episodes.) So I will be venting my anger on my friend, the computer. **

-Freddie's POV; During Aiden and Carly's meeting-

(4:50 PM)

"So Sam, remember that time, you, me, and Carly went to the beach. But My Swimming Trunks got caught on a fisherman's hook?" I asked, the blonde girl in front of me, laughing.

"Yeah Freddie. That was some funny stuff. I took us an hour to get your pants off his hook." She said smiling.

At around Noon, me and Sam got bored and went to the Groovy Smoothie. We have gone through 3 Month's allowance. _"This totals to 24 for me and 36 for Sam."_ I thought to myself.

I checked my Pear Phone, and gasped at the time. "Sam! It's 4:00 PM!" I Screamed.

She just scoffed. "Really? It's been 4 Hours, of **you** &** me** just talking? Wow, I must be really bored without Carly." She said. She didn't even care that I was right there.

"What do you mean YOU? What am I really that unimportant to you as a person?" I told her angrily. She had to ruin our only civil moment.

"What's with the anger all of a sudden?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Um, let me see. You just talked about me, as if I was your back-up choice!" I don't know why I was angry. I knew she didn't like and I didn't like her (well as people at least) but we were still good friends, and it hurt to hear her say that.

"Well ya kind of our. Remember, Carly isn't here!" She said sarcastically.

I just sighed. "Whatever." And walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. I walked across the street and just stood there. In front of Bushwell Plaza. The place the iCarly Trio first met. **(A/N: (1))**

_**Flashback (Flashback's are told from 3**__**rd**__** POV)**_

_There was a large moving truck outside Bushwell Plaza. Outside stood a small 8 Year old holding on to his mom's hand. "So this is where we'll be living mommy?" The little boy said._

"_Yes, Freddie .Why Don't you go upstairs and see the place? Go on, I'll stay here and talk to the moving people." Mrs. Benson said sweetly. She let go of the child's hand and ran towards the elevator. It opened and he pressed the 4 button on the elevator. Finally it reopened_, _and he heard talking around the corner. He walked there, and saw 2 girls talking._

"_That was some good grub your brother made. What does he call them?" The blonde one said._

"_Spaghetti Tacos." The brunette one said. The boy stared at her, and something in his brain clicked._

"_Hey who's that dork standin' over there?" The blonde one said. Freddie smiled._

"_Hi! I'm Freddie Benson. I'm gonna being moving to that apartment over there!" He said pointing to a red door on the corner._

"_Oh. That' right in front of where I live! I'm Carly Shay. This is my best friend, Sam Puckett." She said sweetly. She offered her hand._

_Freddie took her hand and shook it. He blushed a bit._

"_Hey, Dork." She said sticking her hand out. Freddie shook her hand as well._

"_Why am I a dork?" the brown haired boy said._

"_Because that shirt make's you look like one!" She said smiling. Finally around came his mom._

"_Freddie, have you seen our apartment ye-. Oh! Who's this?" Mrs. Benson said in a kind-hearted voice._

"_Mom this is Sam Puckett. The girl next to her is Carly Shay." He said smiling. He stared at Carly, his eyes never looking away._

"_Hello Sam. Hello Carly." She said offering her hand to them. They both shook one side of the hand. Finally Carly opened her mouth as if too speak, only to be cut off by Sam._

"_Mrs. Benson, me and my friend here would LOVE to show brownie over here around. Is that ok?" Sam said innocently._

"_Sure. You kids have fun now!" She said and went off to the apartment._

_**End Flashback**_

Sam finally caught up to me. She turned me around and I was smiling.

"Look Dork, I'm sorry. I didn't know dorks were sentimental too." She said sighing. She offered her hand. "Forgive me?" She said smiling.

I was smiling. He had tears in his eyes. "Yeah, Sam. I forgive you." I said, my smile never leaving his face.

"What's Wrong Dork? Why are you all happy like that? And why do you have tears in your eyes." She said confused. She wanted answers.

"Come on up. I'll tell you at our corner." I said grinning sweetly.

"You're freakin' me out kiddo." She said as I grabbed her hand. I began running up the stairs. I felt something click. And it wasn't my brain.

-5:00 PM; Sam's POV; Sarllie Corner-

"Well. Remember when we met?" He said while sitting down.

"Yeah, and?" I Said. I was still confused.

"Don't you remember? It wasn't Carly's idea to first hang out with me." He said. He was grinning ear to ear now. It was really creepin' me out.

"OK one, stop grinning, you're scaring me. And Two, I was not my idea! It was Carly's!" I said in my defense.

"Oh Yeah? Think back Sam." He said. His grin wasn't as wide, but he still had it.

I began to think. _"Mrs. Benson, me and my friend here would LOVE to show brownie over here around. Is that ok?" Sam said innocently._ I gasped. He was right. It was my idea to first hang out with him.

"So? What's your point?" I said shrugging it off, as if it was nothing.

"So? What do you mean so? If you said you wanted to hang out with me first, that means, you liked me. Not like like me, but you liked me. You wanted to know me. That means that YOU don't dislike me!" He said laughing.

If we in one of those weird Japanese cartoons, I'd be the one that produces that giant drop of sweat. "What was your first clue?" I Said sitting down next to him.

"Listen Freddo. I don't hate you. I just like teasing you. It's fun." I said putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Sam. That cleared up a lot." He said smiling. I smiled back. "And Sam?" He said. His face turning red.

"What Freddina?" I said questioningly.

"Your arm's around my shoulder…" He said. Suddenly my face got red…again.

I removed my arm from around my shoulder. "Awkward…" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah. Well. I better get home. After all this time, my mom's probably gonna call the cops." He said. His face was red and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I come with?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Well my cousins are coming over, and well…let's face it they're a bunch of freaks. And my mom's walking around all day in the high heels…" I began complaining.

"Ok! You can come!" He screamed cutting me off.

"Thanks Freddork." I said getting up. I brushed some dirt of my pants and picked Freddie up.

He brushed some dirt off his pants and we walked towards his house.

-2 Hour's, 40 Minutes Later (7:40 PM); Freddie's POV-

She flipped through channels as I used my laptop. The only lights came from the TV and my laptop. Finally, I spoke up.

"Sam, I checked the TV schedule, in about 20 minutes, The Exorcist is gonna start. You Should we watch it?" I told her, as if not realizing what I'm saying.

"Sure, what channel?" She said eagerly.

"42" I told her and she instantly turned to channel 42. Currently, they were putting 'A Walk to Remember.' It was almost over.

Suddenly Sam piped up. "Oh, I love this movie!" I was shocked. Sam of all people loved 'A Walk to Remember'?! That's news.

Suddenly Sam realized what she said and blushed. "Um…p…p…please tell me you didn't he…hear what I just said." She told me stuttering.

"I heard every word. Why?" I asked her. I didn't see what was wrong with that.

"Because A Walk to Remember is such a Corny movie! You're not gonna laugh or make fun or anything!?" She screamed her face still as red as a tomato.

"No. I don't care." I told her smiling.

She sighed in relief. "OK. Good. Now if you tell Carly, you know I'll be forced to kill you right?" She said laughing.

"Yeah, I know." I told her. "Now come on. The Exorcist is about to start!" I screamed closing my laptop and focusing on the screen. My hands were on the end of my couch seat. Apparently so were Sam's 'because suddenly our hands touched.

Neither of us moved our hands away.

**1) Bushwell Plaza really is the name of their apartment. It is shown in the episode iWanna stay with Spencer. In the scene where Spencer gives his granddad Carly's inhaler, it's shown in the background on the door.**

**Author's Note: Hey Poples! Chapter 5 is finally done with. And that's a good thing since it's becoming more apparent that Freddie likes Sam. Or at least he is starting too. And that's a good thing for a Seddie fanfic. So now you've seen what happened between Sam and Freddie during the time we were with Aiden and Carly. And Next chapter might not have any Seddie moment, because I want to spend a bit more time on Caiden. (CarlyxAiden) but of course, my stories are a tad bit unpredictable so you never now. Remember. Read and Review. Over and out. **


	7. Shocker

Author's Note: Hello Poples, Poplettes, and Haku's (For any of you who watch Naruto, this joke should make sense

**Author's Note: Hello Poples, Poplettes, and Haku's (For any of you who watch Naruto, this joke should make sense.) Well about today's Chapter. First it's a Time skip. From Sunday to Friday (I Know, that's a big time skip, but since 3 Chapters took place on SUNDAY, it would make sense. Anyway on to the chapter.**

-Freddie's POV; iCarly Studio; 7:50 PM (let's just say iCarly starts at 8)-

"OK Sam we got 10 Minutes." I Told her. Sam and I have spent the whole week just hanging out. It's Surprising actually. We haven't fought. Our Day goes like this. We both wake up around 7 AM (When my mom makes breakfast. Sam sleeps over. A LOT…). At around 8 we watch Cartoons. At 9 we go practice iCarly. At 11 we go to Spencer's house to help him with his sculptures. At Noon we go to the Groovy Smoothie, just talking for hours. At 4, we go to my house. We talk some more. Sam watches TV. I Use my Laptop. At around 7 we watch whatever movie is on. And at around 9 we go to sleep. It's really fun, despite the fact that I'm making it sound so boring.

"Right Freddie." She said, screaming from the bathroom. That's another thing. She hasn't called me a dumb nickname all week.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone scream. It was Spencer. I rushed downstairs to see Sam and Spencer jumping up and down in excitement.

"Not to Be a Joy-kill, but…" I started before being cut off, by Spencer.

"It's Carly! We got a message from Carly!" He said screaming.

I smirked. Sam stared at me strangely.

"We just got a message from your love, and you're not even happy?" She stated, looking at me strangely.

"Who say's I'm not happy! Maybe I'm just not sensitive!" I shouted back, playfully.

"Yeah, right. Say's the guy who was crying in the corner, because he remembered I invited you to come hang out with us first, and not Carly." She said rolling her eyes.

I ignored the comment and reached for my pocket. I took out my Pear Phone and gasped at the time.

"Sam! We gotta get upstairs! iCarly starts in 30 Seconds!" I screamed.

"Well! Why are we just standin' around here for? Come on!" She screamed. She grabbed my hand and we began rushing upstairs.

It's funny when you think about it. Ever since Sunday, every time we need to get somewhere fast, or if she was in a rush, she would grab my hand. I didn't object to it. It just struck me as odd, that's all.

Finally we reached the third floor. She let go of my hand and we entered the room.

I checked my clock. 10 Seconds left. "Ok, Sam, 10 Seconds!" I Screamed. She got in place and picked a sock poppet from the floor. I began the countdown.

"In 5…4…3…2…" I Said and pressed a button on my Camera. And Now we were live.

"Hello Poples of Earth and Beyond! I'm Sam!" She screamed. She then brought out her sock puppet. "I'm Carly." Sam said in an impersonation of Carly. I chuckled behind the set. She removed the sock puppet and threw it on the ground.

"Seriously Poples. Sadly, Carly is gone for the next 4 iCarly segments, so instead I'll be bringing out Guest Stars, to co-host. And GUESS WHAT!?" She screamed out.

"We Just got a video from Carly at Camp Sandy Stone!" She exclaimed. She pressed a button on the remote and an audience clapping was heard out of nowhere.

"OK Poples, this is the first time me and Freddie, that dorky kid behind the lens, watch this video. So we're also bracing ourselves." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes and smiled as she did the webcast. She was handling it a lot better then I thought she would. "OK. Now we put the video in like so." She said putting a disk into a DVD player next to the TV. Suddenly we saw Carly and a kid with black hair, glasses, a blue T-Shirt similar to the one Carly was wearing, and dark blue jeans.

"_Hey Guys!" We heard Carly screamed. "Hi." We heard the guy said. "I'm Carly as you iCarly viewers know." She said with a big grin. "And you may not know me; in fact you've probably never seen me in your life. I'm Aiden!" He said chuckling. "This is Aiden. He's a new friend I met here at camp! He's really funny. He's probably the coolest guy here! Well since nothing eventful has happened here at Camp, we'll be off now! Remember. I'm Carly!" She said still smiling. "And I'M AIDEN!" He screamed out spreading his hands, and doing this thing like if he was doing Jazz Hands. "See Ya!" They both screamed. The video then ended._

"Well, seems like Carly's having a great time at Camp, wouldn't you agree, Freddio?" She said laughing.

I Was a bit speechless. 'Yup. Sure seems like it Sam!" I said smiling.

"Now to bring out our Guest Host. Please Welcome, Paige Howard!" She screamed. Suddenly a girl with straight black hair came out. _"This outta be fun…"_I said to myself. I sighed and just kept rolling.

-2 hours Later; 10:00 PM; Freddie's POV-

"Hey Sam?" I told the blonde haired girl next to me.

"What's up Freddo?" She said, in her normal sluggish tone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. There are 2 movies that are about to start. "P.S: I Love you" and "The Exorcism of Emily Rose". Choose, so when I get back we can watch them, k?" I Said. I grabbed a towel and left.

-Scene Change; In The Shower-

I Just Stood there, thinking. _"How come I saw Carly with another guy? I Didn't even feel jealous. I Didn't feel anything. Well no NEGATIVE emotions. Maybe I'm just thinking to hard on this."_ I Said to myself. I grabbed the Suave: Green Apple Shampoo and washed my hair. I Then grabbed the Suave: Green Apple Conditioner and conditioned my hair. I Washed up, and got out. I Went to my room and got dressed. I heard my mom call out from her room.

"Freddie, did you shampoo twice?" She screamed out. I turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes Mom. The contract is in the bathroom!" I Screamed out. I hoped Sam didn't hear that.

"And Freddie!" She screamed out, yet again.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Make Sure, you go to bed early. I have a surprise for you and Sam tomorrow." She said. I was shocked. "And that means yes, she can sleep over again." My mom screamed. I wonder why she was being so lenient with me and Sam. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I Went downstairs and saw, a once again, shocking sight.

Sam was Watching "P.S: I Love You"

-Sam's POV-

I was so into the movie. It had just started and I just finished seeing Greg's Funeral. Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind me.

"Interesting choice of movie." It said. I turned around, my face blushing. It was probably redder then kool-aid if you dropped all of the powder into a single pitcher.

"Um…Um…"I managed to get out. I had planned to change it before he got back.

"It's OK." He said chuckling. He jumped over the couch and placed his arm on the armrest.

"I Saw it with my mom. It's a good movie." He told me. I laughed. "You went to a movie…with your mom?" I told him.

"Yeah. She even brought, Butter-Free, Salt-Free, Calorie-Free, Fat-Free Popcorn." He said. "So my stomach won't go 'soft'." He said, even making air quotes.

I laughed as we went back to watching the movie.

About an hour into the movie, I began to get sleepy. I laid my head against the side of the couch Freddie was on, but not Freddie himself. I then knocked out.

-Freddie's POV-

Sam fell asleep an hour into the movie. "_Shocker_" I said to myself, sarcastically. She seemed uncomfortable. She could hurt her neck like that. I moved closer and picked up her head. I made it, lean against my shoulder. I then resumed watching the movie. After about as the movie finished, I was so tired, I couldn't even get up. "_What a boring movie…_" I thought to myself. I completely forgot Sam was right there, on my shoulder. I just closed my eyes, and knocked out.

-Mrs. Benson's POV; 7 AM, the next Day-

I stretched and did my normal womanly morning things (I Don't know what an adult woman does to start her day, so that's all I'm Saying…) And I Walked downstairs to begin making breakfast.

I reach downstairs and see a shocking sight.

I see Freddie hugging Sam, his head resting on hers. Her head was resting on her shoulders, and she was hugging Freddie.

I Twitched. "Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett" I screamed out. Suddenly Sam and Freddie woke up, in a Daze. They stared at each other, and realized their positions, and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sam Screamed.

"WHAT AM I DOING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Freddie screamed back.

"Be quiet both of you!" I screamed. I was a bit mad.

"What happened last night!?" I screamed out.

"I was watching a movie and I fell asleep! Freddo must have decided to hug me, and fall asleep on me!" she screamed.

"NU-HUH! I Was watching the movie, and it ended. I Was so tired, I couldn't move, and I forgot you were there. SO I Just fell asleep!" He screamed out.

I Sighed. "Well at least it wasn't intentional, and nothing happened." I said. "Come on, Kids. Go get ready and dressed. We're going out." I Told them.

"Where to?" I heard Sam say.

"It's a surprise." I told them.

"OK Mom." He said.

"_From what I just saw, they're really gonna enjoy where we're going…"_ I Thought to myself.

**Author's Note: YAYZ! Chapter 6 is Finished. Hooray for Seddie moments! Well I don't really got much to say today. Also I didn't get to add anymore Caiden time, even though I planned too. Also in case you were wondering, Sam has like a billion things at Carly's house, so that's where she's getting all her change of clothes. Anyway , good night. Don't let the Bed Bugs, bite. :P.**

**PS: Tell me what you thought about the iCarly specials. iWanna compare what I thought about it, to what everyone else thought about it. Also I intentionally spelled I Wanna like iWanna, so don't complain.**


	8. Flowers

Author's Note: Hey Guys

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. I Know it's a bit early for me to be Posting the next Chapter (I Normally post them at like 2:40 AM Eastern Time) but I have decided to be nice today. Plus, the cable's out at my house, and I have nothing better to do xD. Also, I need your Opinion on something. Should I make a counterpart to Please Don't Go? One that revolves more around Caiden? IDK, you guys decide. So Remember to vote! Just go to my Profile to Vote (Well, that's how it SHOULD be. Tell me if you don't see it or something.)**

-Sakuyu's POV (That's a First. This is how I'm seeing what's happening. Call me, the Watcher of their world. BTW its 8:30 AM in their world.)-

Freddie sighed and prayed silently, that they'd be doing something entertaining.

Sam screamed in her head, wanting this day to be over with already.

Mrs. Benson just smirked.

"Mom?" Freddie's voice came from out of the blue. He was just in the passenger seat, but she hadn't been expecting him to say anything.

"Yes, Freddie?" She said, not looking towards him. She would, but she was driving.

"When can we take off these blindfolds?" He said. He tried to remove it, before she quickly, smacked it.

"Stop it Freddie. You can take it off, when I tell you to." She said fiercely.

Sam sighed from the backseat. "Mrs. Benson? Can you AT LEAST tell us, how close we are to our location?" Sam asked her.

"Don't worry." She said. Suddenly the car stopped.

"We're here." She said happily.

-Freddie's POV-

I sighed in relief. The eerie darkness around him was becoming a nuisance. I tried to take off his blindfold, when I felt a smack on my hand. On instinct, I quickly pulled my hand back and began rubbing it. Sam snickered. She must have heard the smack.

"Not Yet!" I heard my mother scream. I heard her door open, and as quickly as it opened, close. Suddenly I heard a door open. I felt around, to see if it was mine, but my hopes were quickly shattered as I felt my door handle.

Sam stumbled out and silently complained. My mother then opened my door. I thanked her and walked out. It's funny how even in darkness I can get out without a problem.

"Hey, Dweeb!? " Sam said feeling around for me. She touched my chest and grabbed my shirt, her hands wrapped in a fist. "If your mom is takin' us to some dumb, museum, I'll beat ya up so good, your children will feel it!" She screamed at me. I gulped.

"Sure Sam!" I screamed, trying not to sound scared. She let go me and mumbled something incomprehensible.

After walking for a bit, my mother's voice spoke up. "OK Kids, take off your blindfolds!" She yelled in joy.

"Finally." I said removing my blind fold. I removed my blindfold. I was struck with awe.

"It's about time!" Sam screamed next to me. She removed her blindfold, and her mouth opened in shock.

-Sam's POV-

I was amazed at what I saw. It was a botanical garden. It wasn't much, but I remembered it perfectly.

_Flashback (You know the drill. Its 3__rd__ POV)_

"_Mom?" Freddie asked his mom._

"_Yes Dear?" She said softly._

"_Are we there yet?" He asked, tugging on his blindfold._

"_Don't worry, sweet we're there." She said._

"_That's my sandwich…" Sam said in the backseat sleeping._

"_Hey Sam! Wake Up!" The 10 year old screamed at her._

"_I'm Up, I'm up!" The blonde screamed back._

"_OK Kids, take of your blindfolds!" She screamed._

_Sam removed her blindfold, and laughed. "A flower garden!" She screamed. She ran up to the garden and began looking at all the flowers._

_Freddie laughed. "You like flowers? Didn't take you for the type." He said smiling._

"_Yeah and if you tell Carly I'll beat you up!" She said angrily._

"_Yeah. It's a shame Carly couldn't come. She said her cousins were coming to town."_

"_Yeah. Oh well. At least now she can't laugh at me."_

"_Why would she laugh?" He said wondering._

"_Well Carly see's me as a tough girl. If she knew I liked flowers, she'd laugh…" She said sadly._

"_Well she isn't here. So she won't laugh. And we won't tell her that you enjoyed this place, ok!" He said smiling. _

"_Ok…" She said smiling weakly._

_Flashback End_

"Mrs. Benson! You remembered!" I screamed loudly. Freddie didn't here me though. He had gone off to look at some flowers.

"How couldn't I? I think it's great how you and Freddie had such a nice time here. I thought it'd be nice if just us 3 go." She said smiling.

"I loved this place! Thank you Mrs. Benson." She said smiling at Mrs. Benson.

"Your welcome, Sam. Just go out and enjoy yourself with Freddie." She said, urging me to go. She was a bit late though. I was already gone.

"Freddie!" I screamed to him. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry dork I'm not gonna hurt ya." I said, finally reaching him. "Your Mom said to go enjoy ourselves. So let's go!" I said dragging him towards the Cherry Blossoms.

-4 Hour's Later; Freddie's POV-

"Sam, please! We've been looking at flowers since we got here! Give my eyes a break!" I said screaming. She finally stopped and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Let's go over to the bench under that tree." She said. She then grabbed my hand, and walked us over to the bench and we sat down. She still didn't let go of my hand.

"Um, Sam?" I said, pointing to our locked hands.

"What?" She said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Nothing. " I said. Then I saw a park ranger, walking around giving flowers to people who were watching the flowers.

"That lady is giving out flowers." She said, casually.

"I don't really want to see more bright colors." I told her, sighing.

Suddenly, in me and Sam's talking, we didn't notice a Park Ranger come up to us. "Here's a nice flower for the happy couple." He said smiling.

"What Couple?" I asked him, confused.

"You two, silly." He said laughing.

I Twitched. "Um, you must have us mistaken. We're NOT a couple." I said.

"Then why are you holding hands?" He asked pointing to our locked hands.

"I asked her that. It's some friend thing, she does with another friend hers I guess. Her other friend isn't here so I'm her backup choice." I told him. He chuckled.

"You keep thinking that." He told me. He then walked away.

"The nerve of that guy. Speaking of nerve, why didn't you say anything?" I asked Sam. I turned around, and saw her in a daze.

"Sam!" I screamed at her.

"What!?" She screamed back.

"A park Ranger just gave us a flower, 'cause he though we were a couple. Isn't that weird?" I told her laughing.

"No. We're definently not a couple, I can say that, but why is it weird?" She asked me.

"' Cause we're just good friends. That's all. Speaking of which, her Sam." I said giving her the flower.

Sam blushed and took the flower. "What's this for?" She asked me.

"Well I remembered when we first came here, you saying this happened to be your favorite flower." I said looking at the Cheetah Lily. "He just happened to give me this flower. So, since it's your favorite, I'm giving it to you." I told her, putting the flower in her hair.

"_What the…?"_I asked myself. I just gave Sam a flower. I think I'm sick…

"Thanks Freddie." She said, still blushing. Finally we got up and kept walking. We then stopped next to some lady talking on a cell phone.

"These are really nice." Sam said, awkwardly. Since I gave her the flower, she's been acting like that.

"Yeah they are." I said, a bit confused.

Suddenly the lady bumped into Sam. This caused Sam to fall on top of me.

When I opened my eyes, my face was about as red as you could get. She was about an inch away from my face.

Sam finally opened her eyes and almost fainted.

"Fredward Benson!" I heard someone scream in the background.

"Not again." I said, sighing.

**Author's Note; OK, I know the moment was cliché and overused, but I still thought I was sweet. Well sorry, it's a bit unoriginal today, I'm lacking motivation right now. Remember poples, though its my story, I Write for you guys! Give some Ideas! So if you think I should do this and or that, tell me! I'm perfectly fine, and open to ideas.**


	9. Hots, Movies, and Kisses

Author's note: OMFG I'm sorry for the long update time

**Author's note: OMFG I'm sorry for the long update time! I've been Procrastinating…. But trust me it won't happen again! Honest! Now other then that, I'm positive I'm gonna make a Sequel to this. Also it's gonna end within 3 or 6 chapters so yeah. Also I deleted "Author's note" So yeah, be aware of that. Anyway on with the story!**

-Mrs. Benson's POV-

"Fredward Benson, what were you doing on top of Samantha?" I said angrily. I wasn't really angry. I just wanted to see what they'd say. He got up, and quickly brushed his pants. He helped Sam up, who looked as about as embarrassed as him. "Well?" I told him menacingly.

"Mom we swear! It was nothing! Sam just fell on top of me, that's all!" Freddie said, waving his hands in the air to make in a "no" fashion

"Yeah, Mrs. Benson, honest!" She said shaking her head.

I Sighed. "Fine. I'll believe you. But I'm staying with you this time." I said angrily. They turned away and sighed in relief. I giggled at my joke.

-Sam's POV; 2 hours later-

"God it's hot!" I said fanning my self with my brochure.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" Freddie said, panting.

"Yes. Come on kids." She said. We quickly reached the exit. Freddie was moving forward as I stopped for a minute to catch my breath.

"By the way Sam, where did you get that flower?" She asked me.

"What Flower?" I asked her. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"That One. The one in your hair." She said pointing at it.

"Oh…This one?" I said looking at my hair. I remember that Freddie gave me the flower and blush.

"Sam?" Mrs. Benson says. I snap out of my trance and face her.

"Oh this? Freddie gave it to me. It's my favorite flower. He remembered and gave it to me…" I said blushing.

"Oh really?" she said suspiciously. "OK, if you say so…" She said nonchalantly.

We silently walked towards the car. Freddie was honking the horn like a maniac and screaming at us to hurry up. We reached the car and finally left the garden.

-Freddie's POV; 4 Hours Later (Its 6:30 PM); Freddie's Room-

"Sam?" I said staring at Sam. She still had the flower in her hair and was blushing like an idiot.

"SAMANTHA!" I screamed out. She instantly awoke from her trance and slugged me, straight on the arm. "OW!" I screamed out, while I rubbed my arm. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed still rubbing my arm.

"For calling me Samantha!" She screamed back.

"Is it my fault, you blushing like an idiot, and gawking at me?" I asked frustrated. It was too hot to be fighting.

"No!" She said sighing. "I don't wanna fight today. It's too hot for that!" She said fanning her self with her hand.

"You're right." I said agreeing with her. It's 6:30 PM and it's still as hot as a furnace out there.

"What should we do?" I asked sluggishly.

"I dunno. Sleep?" She asked lazily.

"That's boring. God I can't believe it's only Saturday…" I said banging my head against my desk.

"I know! Let's go to blockbuster." She said excitedly.

"Sure. Do you have a card, because I sure don't!" I said angrily. I was still frustrated from the heat.

"Yup." She said. She quickly reached for her wallet, and took out a Blockbuster card with her name on it.

"Is there anything criminal you haven't done?" I asked amazed.

"A lot actually. Though, I don't plan on doing those." She said weirdly. I Shrugged.

"Come on. We'll walk, it's not that far." I Said.

"K."

-1 hour Later-

"OK, we just spent about 40 at Blockbuster!" I screamed out laughing. We had just rented about 6 different movies.

"Ok let's recap what we got!" She said excitedly. She quickly jumped over to my couch and sat there. I laughed and went to the bed with her.

"You can take your shoes off, ya know?" I said staring at her.

"I know!" She said quickly kicking off her shoes. I chuckled.

"Ok. We each wasted 20 Bucks. We both spent 15 on movies, and the other 5 on snacks. The movies I got were: "Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, and Stay Alive." I said chuckling. A lot of anime movies.

"Those are some good movies! Ok I got: "My Neighbor Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service, and My Own Private Idaho" She said excitedly.

"So we got virtually the same movies. But what's with 'My Own Private Idaho?' " I asked her. She quickly blushed.

"Carly said it was a good movie…" She said quietly.

"Of Course she did." I said laughing.

"Ok, we flip a whole bunch of coins. At the end of the game, the winner, is the movie we see first!" She screamed out, taking out 2 quarters.

"OK, if you say so." I Said. I took a quarter from her hand and got ready to flip.

"First Round: 'Spirited Away' VS 'My neighbor Totoro'. BEGIN!" She screamed as we flipped the 2 coins. Heads was always dominant. That's how Sam and I always played.

My coin landed on heads and I screamed out in victory. "YES!" I screamed out. We were watching Spirited Away first.

"Fine. I'll go get the stuff ready!" She screamed out.

-10 Minutes Later-

"So everything is set?" I said excitedly.

"Yup." She said holding a giant bowl of popcorn in her hand. Next to me there were 3 2 Litter bottles of Dr. Fizz and Peppi Cola (2 of Peppi Cola and 1 of Dr. Fizz.)

"Ok. Movie Start!" I said pressing the Start button on my DVD control.

-2 Hours and 6 Minutes Later; Sam's POV-

"Wow!" I screamed out happily. "That was a great movie, Freddie!" I said to him. He looked dazed.

"Freddo?" I said to him. He snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He said.

"Did you even watch the movie?" I said angrily.

"Yes. But I got dazed around the end. How does a person fall in love with a River?" He said stupidly. I face palmed.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" I screamed out. Mrs. Benson was a really heavy sleeper if that didn't wake her up.

"I Know! I'm kidding!" He screamed back. I sighed and he chuckled.

"Whatever. Next were watching 'My Neighbor Totoro', k?" I said laughing. Our bottles of soda were only half empty, and the popcorn was barely touched, so we have a lot of time on our hands.

"Sure." He said shrugging. He put his hands in his pockets and did this smirk/smile thing. I don't know why, but, I melted at the sight.

"Sam?" he said looking at me oddly.

"What?" I said. I felt my face boil.

"Well a few things. First my flower is still in your hair, which I find odd. Next, you're blushing like an idiot. " He said as a matter-of-factly.

"SO!?" I shouted back. I didn't mean to scream.

"N...nothing." He said quivering in fear.

I snickered. I was about to sit when I tripped on my socks, which I had thrown on the floor earlier. I landed on top of Freddie. I felt his lips touch mine. They weren't touching, but they were close too. Freddie looked at me blushing like an idiot. I quickly tried to pull back but instincts told me too push forward. So I did.

**Author's note: Sorry it's short! But I left you with a Cliffy! So XP! Not really. But I did leave you with a cliffy! Also IM MAKING A ZBxiCarly Crossover. It's Crazy, its Spontaneous, ands it's FUN! I just need your help on deciding what powers the Mamodo should get, which the only thing keeping me from writing chapter 1. So come on, help me decide! Also everyone shown in iCarly is getting a mamodo (well all the kids. And Spencer.) I'll have a contest. Who ever gives me the greatest Ideas will get a spot in the story as an OC (with the name of your choosing if you win.) You'll also mot likely get a mamodo. I need the following characters: Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer, Valerie, Jonah, Aiden, and Nevel. So keep that in mind when you're reviewing.**

**PS: I just realized I said all the kids. Scratch that. Only the main characters of the show, Valerie, Jonah, and Nevel are getting mamodo (well that aren't OC anyway.) So make sure you give me ideas. The Main Characters are Freddie and Sam so keep that in Mind As well. Also Notice I said Aiden. That'll be either a Sequel or an AU to "Please Don't Go." So you tell me.**


End file.
